Change Log
Change log 0.0.4 (8/3/2017) Added new post-combat animation. Added 7 new melee weapons and 3 attack animations. Added 3 new spells, heal willpower, heal stamina, and ray lightning spell attack. Added system for animation scene when losing in combat. (forced submit, *skippable) Changed item tooltip background for better visibility. Revamped screen fade and scene transition handler to *hopefully* fix the “black screen” bug. Overhaul to the weapon-hit/damage mechanics- Weapons will hit more easily and accurately. Multi-hit weapons, such as the spear which can attack twice in a single animation, are still a WIP. Fixed kicking. Camera overhaul- I’ve replaced a placeholder camera controller with one of my own design. This new camera will have better zoom in and out rather than FOV (mouse scroll), and height offset can be adjusted with L-Shift + mouse scroll. This was a requisite change to handle the swimming in water mechanic. Swimming! Water entry and exit will now allow for walking to swimming transition. This mechanic will be fleshed out further in future updates with oxygen meter, underwater combat, and swim speed bonuses based on transformation. And, of course, more fine tuning. Adjusted level boundaries. Boundary travel prompts now work again. Constitution now helps reduce damage, in addition in improving hp and stamina. Armor now mitigates physical damage. Damage = attack power / ((armor+con)/100 +1). Spirit now mitigates magical attack and willpower damage. Damage = attack power / (spirit/20 +1). Strength increases weapon damage, dependent on weapon. Damage = weapon damage * (1+Str/100* StrMod) on weapon. Speed increase weapon damage for light weapons, such as daggers by the same method as str. *no light weapons are in game yet. Mind in addition in increasing mana now increases spell damage. Damage = spell damage * (1+ Mind/100* MindMod) Enemies use weapons. 2 male NPC enemies added. Return of the Imp (no reward animations), and a new gratuitously muscular demon lord (with animations). Both can be found along the road in the forest. Fixed spawn. Removed the annoying scroll function from the video options window. Added a controls button to the pause menu. Changelog 0.0.3B: Public build gets some early bug fixes: Overhauled nexus and forest tree system – aprx 40% performance increase on some systems. Adjusted default graphics settings, reduced ground detail density. – this should increase performance by ~30% on some systems. Turn it back up in the video settings if your system can handle loads of grass. Fixed inventory bug where item sale dialogue box did not close. Increased enemy spawn count by 150%. Forest enemies will now respawn periodically. Improved lightmaps – forest and camp Improved Navmesh – forest and camp. Amyrill can no longer die – until AI is overhauled. Incidentally, this makes her a good practice dummy. Stats have more purpose. Strength is now used to calculate melee damage. Different weapons receive a different strength modifier. Con, Speed, Mind and Spirit all still contribute to health, mana, stamina and speed as intended. Backer Preview of 0.0.4: Added new post-combat animation. Added 7 new melee weapons and 3 attack animations. Added 1 Backer-Only sword, which will be available for a limited time (till 0.0.5) in the backer release. Added 3 new spells, heal willpower, heal stamina, and ray spell attack. Added system for animation scene when losing in combat. (forced submit, *skippable) Changed item tooltip background for better visibility. Planned changes for 0.0.4 release: Armor has armor, and it mitigates damage Enemies use weapons Improved volumetric fog Swimming and underwater animations / sound Male enemy with animations. Items re-equip after scenes. Bug fix: Hitting escape to bring up and close the game menu while in a conversation will unlock player movement and attack.